Redwood Forest
Redwood Forest is a map introduced in the Wolf's Secret Vault Update. Overview Both maps take place in a redwood tree forest presumably somewhere within the western United States. There are many tall trees and plants that make up the environment. It also takes place at dusk. Both maps also feature an environmental danger, poisonous plants. If a player comes into contact with one, they will take damage. These plants also blend in with the environment, so watch out! The daylight settings can be managed as well, the map can be played at Nighttime, Rain, or Dawn as well. These settings can be altered in the menu screen. Medium= The map is somewhere deep within the forest, the area has no paths, or any residential places either. A creek goes down the middle of the map, where the teams meet. Red Team The red team spawn is located in a wooded area with bushes and trees everywhere. Forward from there is a large wooded area with many trees, but more open space, leading to the creek. Blue Team The blue team spawn is located at the edge of a cliff, with a fence blocking it off, as well as a small campfire, some logs, and a tent. It leads into a wooded area with many trees, but some plants as well. |-| Extra Large= The map takes place in more of a campsite like area, with paths, camping spots, campfires, and even a Ranger Office. Small Campsite *The small campsite is located near the red team spawn. It is similar to the spawn for the blue team in the medium map, but slightly larger, and no cliff behind it. There are two tents, and a small campfire area. A Spawn Post will be behind the campfire in Conquest. Ranger Office *The ranger office is located near the Small Campsite, on the upper left of it. As the name suggests, it is a office for park rangers. Outside is a ranger jeep, and a path leading to the building. Inside is a very spacious area with typical ranger eqiupment and objects. If played on Conquest, the middle of the building will have a Spawn Post. Large Campsite *The large campsite is located within the middle of the map. It has a large campfire along with some benches around it, many tents, and is very open, but with some cover. It is the most contested area in the map. A spawn post is in front of the campfire in conquest. Creek Area *The creek area is a small remote area within the forest. There is a fishing shack located on the creek, with a dock as well. Some boats also appear here. On Conquest, there will be a Spawn Post on the dock. Parking Spot *The parking spot is very large, with many RVs and cars parked around it. This area is usually very close quarters, and must be watched out for. A spawn post will be located in the middle of the area in Conquest. |-| Strategy Medium *Use close ranged weapons to fight enemies. Extra Large *Use the large map size in order to manuever around place to place. *Use medium to close range weapons to fight others. Trivia *None Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed